


Scaling the Himalayas

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [5]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, Ignoring the Epilogue, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Marina asks Six to climb the Himalayas with her. Six doesn't know why. She doesn't know why she said yes either.
Relationships: Maren Elizabeth | Number Six/Marina | Number Seven
Series: Lorictober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 5





	Scaling the Himalayas

Six wasn’t sure why she agreed with Marina to climb the Himalayas. There seemed to be too much that happened there, too much related to Eight, too much that reminded her of what they lost. But Marina had asked her with that determined face, and Six had said yes.

She smiled and something about reminded Six of before of a time, still aching with loss, they boarded a plane. Her hand brushed Six’s almost in a way of apology. “I have something I need to do first.” She disappeared for a week.

Marina had them here by the end of the month, and Six still didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know why she’d said yes without a hesitation. She didn’t know what Marina was looking for or why she disappeared for a week. And she doesn’t know why this trip up the mountain feels like the most peaceful moment she can recall.

“You don’t know why we’re up here do you?” Six shook her head. Marina smiled like a glimmer of light. “The war’s over. The cabin we stayed in up here is still there. We’ve lost so much and after… You know what happened to Sarah wasn’t your fault; what happened to any of us wasn’t your fault. I needed a break, and I just thought… maybe you’d like one to. Take a break with me.”

There’s something more being asked there. Something that leaves Six longing and so scared. Something that makes her swallow and her chest tighten. “Together?”  
“Together.” It sounds like a promise tumbling from Marina’s lips. And Six looks. And they’re kissing. Six finally thinks she understands. The war is over. She can rest; she can let herself feel and care for someone.


End file.
